poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Shining Armor
Shining Armor is Twilight Sparkle's older brother. He is the Captain of the Royal Gaurds in Canterlot Castle. Shining Armor married Princess Cadance in the Big Canterlot Wedding, And he would do anything to protect his sister and his wife. Main weaponry *FN LAR assualt rifle *Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun *Desert Eagle Mk. XIX *Blue Sword *Lightsaber Trivia *Shining Armor was voiced by Andrew Francis. *Shining Armor will meet Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. *Shining Armor will reunite with Twilight at the end of season 2 in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, but he'll also get a chance to meet the FT Squad. *Shining Armor will also meet Thomas and his friends in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding (Full Movie). *Shining Armor will see Thomas and his friends again and meet Team Robot in Team Robot In My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic - The Crystal Empire (TMNTSubspace12's Birthday Special). *Shining Armor will meet Dipper, Mabel, and their friends in Dipper & Mabel's Adventures of The Crystal Empire. *Shining Armor along with Princess Cadance, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna witth make their brief appearance in Thomas the Tank Engine in Fantasmic (Disneyland Version). *Shining Armor is also friends with Nanako Dojima and Yukiko Amagi in Yu Narukami and Aigis's adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic-A Canterlot Wedding. *Shining Armor along with Princess Cadance will make their guest appearance in: Pooh's Adventures of Stardust '', . *Shining Armor along with Princess Cadence will join Team Robot In [[Emerl In Ferngully 2 The Magical Rescue|''Emerl In Ferngully 2 The Magical Rescue]]. *Shining Armor along with Seabreeze are best friends with Edward. *During the wedding, he wears a suit just like Prince William. *In Thomas, Twilight, and The Mummy Returns, Shining Armor recieves a Franchi SPAS-12 shotgun, and from then on, it became his main weapon. *He along with Princess Cadance and Flurry Heart will appear in Jewel Sparkles' Adventure. Gallery Shining Armor ii.png Shining Armor as a colt.png|Younger Shining Armor Crystal Shining Armor.png|Shining Armor as a unicorn Crystal Pony MLP Shining Armor as Thomas charater.png|Shining Armor as a Thomas character Shining Armor as a Knight.png|Shining Armor as a Knight Shining Armor pirate.png|Shining Armor in pirate clothes Shining Armor cowboy.png|Shining Armor Cowboy galaxy_shinning_armor_by_digiking202-d7o8mex.png Equestria Girls Shining Armor.png|Shining Armor's human counterpart Shining Armor corrupted by the Sith.png|Shinign Armor Corrupted by the Sith Shining Armor as a Transformer.png|Shining Armor Transformer Crystal Shining Armor 2.0.jpeg|Shining Armor's Crystal form in the Crystalling (with new hair). Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Characters Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Horses Category:Brothers Category:Nephews Category:Legendary creatures Category:Husbands Category:Unicorns Category:Stuingtion's Adventures Team Category:Autobots Category:Ponies Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Jaden's Adventures members Category:Fathers Category:Princes Category:Males Category:Hiatt Grey's Team Members Category:Soldiers Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Faline's Ohanna members Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Gunners Category:Swordsmen Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Twilight Sparkle's Family Category:Rarity's Family Category:Rich characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:The Sparkle Family Category:Royal Guards Category:Guards Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Male Damsels Category:Life Savers Category:Bond Saver Category:Multiple Saver Category:Child Nurturer Category:Bond Protectors Category:Protective Characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Singing characters Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:The Jedi Category:Equines Category:Friends of Soarin' Category:Global Protection Category:Universal Protection Category:Team Twilight Sparkle Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Royalty Category:Characters voiced by Andrew Francis Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Team Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Jewel Sparkles' Adventure allies Category:Ultimate Hero Alliance allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:The Lion Guard Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies